


Movie Night

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Characters Watching Frozen (2013), Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Frozen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa watch the movie Frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Elsa! Are we going to watch the movie?" Anna yells. Elsa smiles before grabbing a blanket, a popped bowl of popcorn, and the Disney movie Frozen. "Yes Anna, we are," Elsa says while placing the disc in the player and pressing play. Anna smiles before sitting down next to Elsa. 

*One Hour Later*

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna asks her girlfriend who's crying. Elsa nods before grabbing Anna and hugging her close. "I don't want to lose you," Elsa sobs while burying her face in Anna's hair. "You won't," Anna says kissing Elsa's head. They both mutter 'I love yous' before curling up in the blanket and falling asleep.


End file.
